


Storm Front

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Angst, First work - Freeform, I don't know what to do with my life anymore, Maybe fluff but friendly fluff, More angst, implied shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: Blanche and Candela are forced to find the last link to the puzzle. After a dream from Lugia, they must set out to find the lost Bird Zapdos, and find his Champion.But this was easier said than done, and the more they search the more they realise just how impossible the task is and how they were set to fail from the start.





	Storm Front

There was something wrong, and they could feel it. Deep in their bones, their soul, they could feel something was off. Snow had started to fall a little bit earlier than usual, but the people in the small sleepy town didn’t mind. It was a welcome reprieve from the intense heat that happened earlier in the year.

As Blanche steps up on the podium, the crowd falls into silence, their eyes glued to them as they begin their talk. They had tried to give as much hope as they can. Blanche wasn’t known for their overtness or their callousness, so the subtle hints of hope and not giving up were enough for them. 

Candela took the podium after them, and speaks about courage. She rallies them; sparking the embers that Blanche had laid and fans them into a fire. She brings their hope into the sky, motivating them and cheering them on.

After the cheer faded, Blanche simply stands up and moves to stand beside Candela. Both of the team leaders share a quick glance before bowing, and walking off the stadium. The crowd slowly disperses, everyone heading into the giant building that stood behind the team leaders.

“That was a good speech.”

Turning around, a very haggard Professor Willow stands behind them, his once pristine white lab coat replaced by a simple black shirt and cargo shorts. “Everyone needed that right now…” He turns to look at the badly beaten building. Chunks of the walls started to fall and the glass around the building was either missing or shattered, or was boarded up with tape and wooden planks. “It could be worse, but it keeps the cold out…”

Blanche looks away, unable to stare at the building anymore. Candela sighs, “I wish we could do more to help, Professor.” She looks at a small group of children; they were kicking snow and having fun. “They don’t deserve it.”

“If that was the case, good people wouldn’t die so young now, would they?” His tone was pained, but it was lighthearted. Candela just looks at him and Blanche’s attention was glued to the children playing. “I know you both don’t want to leave, but it’s the only chance we have left.”

“And if we fail?” Blanche said suddenly, their eyes looking straight at the Professor’s, “If we die and fail? What would happen then? Would you send another party to look for the great birds?” The bitterness in their tone made Professor Willow flinch. It seems like they’d same something else, but they look away. 

“Blanche, you know very well why.” This time it was Candela speaking, her golden eyes glowing slightly brighter. “You should see clearly as to WHY this needs to happen.” Her jaw was clenched and Blanche scowls. 

“The odds are stacked against us! It’s impossible! Why waste the resources on us when we could simply help in rebuilding the projects!” This time Blanche raises their voice and glowers at Candela who wasn’t backing off. “If we spend the rest of our lives, chasing some idiotic dream then nothing is ever going to happen.” 

The 2 leaders glare at each other, a strong sense of power emanating from them. Candela was starting to glow, a reddish aura surrounding her. Blanche was no different, except a colder blue aura was wrapped around them.

Before they could say anything else, Professor Willow throws a snowball at them both. They both freeze and slowly turn to him, who was holding a snowball in each hand. “Fighting won’t solve anything.” He slyly turns around, before quickly lobbing both of the balls towards them, hitting Blanche at the stomach and Candela at the face.

A smile spreads on Candela’s face and she quickly bends down and scoops a fistful. “You are so asking for it.” She quickly throws it at Willow, who manages to avoid the projectile. “I have to give you credit, Professor. I didn’t know an old man like you could move so fast.” She crouches on the snow to prepare another ball when a large pile of snow ends up falling on her.

Blanche was holding a bunch of snow with their ability, their eyes glowed a cold blue while their mouth was curled upward. “I think it’s fair if I use my abilities. There was no rule earlier stating that the use of such was-”

Before they could continue Candela tackles them to the ground. They let out a surprised sound before landing on the snow with Candela on top of them, a smug grin on her face. “Blanche, you could’ve told me sooner you wanted this. Maybe we could find a bedroom.” Candela teased. They started turning red and before anything else could happen the Professor throws another snow ball at them.

“If you mind keeping the action family friendly,” A few of the children had stopped playing and was watching them, making Candela and Blanche quickly stand up, both red in the face. Professor Willow lets out a snicker before waving at the children, “Go back inside!”

A small girl, wearing a bunch of sewn rags together looks annoyed, “You promised you’d read us a story when they were done!” She points her finger at the 2 leaders, “They’re done talking already! So where’s our story?”

Professor Willow looks at them both, before smiling at the girl. “I’ll tell you 2 stories then?” She visibly becomes happier and claps her hands, until he raises his finger, “But you have to go inside now.”

She contemplates before rushing inside, where her friends were waiting for her. When the door closes, Blanche and Candela weren’t looking at each other, and Willow was smiling, “That was a lot of fun.”

Nothing but silence was between them before Blanche clears their throat, “I must apologize for my words earlier. I do understand the reason behind it…” They look at Candela before resting their attention on the Professor who was smiling, “I simply fear that we may not be successful.” 

“Didn’t you pay attention to your speech earlier, Blanche? We need hope, and we have hope! If the calculations were right before that massive motherfucker of a storm hit, we could finally meet the final bird! Hell we could probably even find him a warrior! Or whatever lightning bird calls its person.” Candela was smiling; her eyes were burning with DETERMINATION and passion. Blanche manages to offer her a weak smile, and Professor Willow seemed to have relaxed at that. They all turn to look at the sky, where the stars shined and the clouds over head were sparse. Certain calm was felt, akin to that before a storm.

“Blanche?” 

They turn to look at the Professor, who was looking at the sky, “IF you both fail, then I’ll personally go look for the birds myself,” he turns to look at them, his eyes filled with resolution. A warmth blooms in Blanche’s heart and they smile. 

For a moment the 3 of them are silent, the only sounds they could hear was the wind and the noises of nocturnal Pokémon. It was peaceful but they knew all that everything would be going down very soon.

After a few more moments of silence, Candela is the first to break it. “I guess this is goodbye then, huh?” 

A heartbeat passes and Professor Willow speaks up, “See you later, you mean.”

Candela grins before nodding her head and looking at the Professor. “See you later, Prof.”

Blanche watched the exchange nodded before extending their hand towards Willow, who shakes it as well. “See you later, Professor.”

With that, the 2 of them share a knowing glance before calling forth their own Pokémon. An Arcanine landed out of Candela’s pokeball while a Meganium came forth from Blanche’s.

The 2 Pokémon look at each other before looking at their trainers. Candela scratches Arcanine’s ears before riding the giant flaming tiger, “It’s going to be a long ride, Firestar. Are you ready for this?” He lets out a rumble from his chest, making Candela smile. “I didn’t doubt you or anything. I was just asking to be polite.” She scoffs before looking over to Blanche who simply stroked the head of their Meganium.

The Meganium lowers itself on the ground, and Blanche climbs and sits on the Meganium’s back. “Thank you so much, Forest. The ride will be long but I know you can do it.” The Meganium lets out a high rumble, something akin to a purr and turns to look at Blanche who smiles. They scratch the Pokémon’s head before turning their attention to Candela who gave them a nod before they both look at Willow.

He had a soft smile, his eyes were distant but they knew how much was at stake here. “Good luck on journey. May Arceus guide you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I'd greatly appreciate constructive criticism as it helps me improve my writing style. If you like the story then thank you! I'd also greatly appreciate knowing that you liked it! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read my story, and have a nice day!


End file.
